


Alex's Apology

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Alex's Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).

  
**Alex's Apology  
by Ratadder**

  
Alex's first thought as he came to was that his ass hurt. His buttocks felt burning hot, with that squirmy itch of a well-placed slap. Within seconds, the reason became apparent as a stinging spank sent sparks of pain through his tender cheeks. He jerked and yelped at the spreading heat, tensing up instinctively.

The bindings made themselves known as they caught him up short. Wrists and ankles... nothing moved... except his hips. He could wriggle his hips and—

"Ah, you're awake."

The amused voice from above and behind crawled up his spine and made the back of his neck tingle. He ignored Mulder in favor of tugging harder at the bonds.

"So glad you finally decided to join me, Krycek. I was about to break out the smelling salts."

The ties held fast. He tilted his head to the right and left, frantically trying to piece together what he could see, hear and feel. Other sensations wormed their way through his fuzzy head, and slowly coalesced to form a whole.

"I did go ahead and start without you. I couldn't resist. Getting you in position was just too much of a temptation."

He was firmly tied ass-up over the back of an armchair. Two ties wrapped around his wrists and disappeared over the front of the chair, assumedly fastened to the front legs. His own red and blue stripped tie held his right arm, while the dark blue pattern Mulder had been wearing earlier secured his left. His legs were spread and his ankles tied as well, likely to the chair's back legs. He couldn't see if Mulder had used more neckwear there, or if he'd gotten even more creative. His head hung over the seat of the chair, staring down into ugly, worn green fabric. His Dep gel couldn't hold up to sheer gravity and his hair hung down, the longest locks brushing the chair seat. Most of his clothes were still on—only his suitpants were partially undone and dragged down along with his briefs to expose just his ass. He wriggled again at the feeling of cool air on his skin, and groaned as the pounding in his head intensified. He wondered vaguely how long he'd been in this position. His face felt hot from the blood settling in—

_thwap_

"YEOW!"

Long enough that these definitely weren't the first slaps, but not long enough to get totally dizzy. He arched his back and found he could lift his head enough to help alleviate the blood flow, but then groaned as he realized arching in this manner forced his pelvis more fully against the overstuffed back of the chair. The heat settling in his groin didn't really need the encouragement. Just being on display like this was causing enough embarrassing interest from his cock.

"You sonuvabitch," he croaked, and received another sharp smack for his trouble. With a moan he subsided, sagging in the ties, letting the fat chair support his weight. Slowly his last memories surfaced. "I can't _believe_ you knocked me out."

Mulder's hand rested on his right ass cheek, and squeezed while he spoke. "I would think that your current position would be rapidly convincing you." _thwap_ "Now then... I think you should apologize."

Alex groaned inwardly. "What for??" He tried for just the right balance of irritated bewilderment.

"You _know_. You're in no position to play dumb." Mulder's hand caught him a hard blow to the underside of his cheeks, emphasizing the point. "Now apologize."

"As if."

_thwap_

"JESUS, Mulder..."

"Apologize."

"Bite me."

_THWAP_

"YOW!"

"You're not helping yourself, Alex." Mulder's fingers pinched the sore flesh of his left buttock firmly, then wandered between his legs and fondled over the bunched fabric at the crotch of his pants.

"Cut that out!"

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Mulder taunted.

Alex struggled futilely against the ties, only succeeding in rubbing himself against Mulder's seeking hand.

"I could go to Skinner. Have you up on charges..."

Mulder's guffaws bounced off the walls. "Sure thing, Alex. I can see you going in to the old boy's office, telling him how you ended up slung bareassed over a chair in my living room. Yeah, I'm sure you'd be very eager to tell this story. Try again."

Alex snapped his mouth closed angrily, knowing he was bluffing with transparent cards on that one. "You're a sick man, Mulder," he finally spat, trying to glare over his shoulder, peering through the hair hanging in his eyes. "You get your kicks spanking unconscious men?" he sneered.

Mulder just laughed again. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I do." Suddenly, his hand pulled back and another hard slap made Alex buck reflexively against the chair with a moan. "In fact, I want you to stop tensing up so much. When you were unconscious, I loved the way your ass quivered when I smacked you." Another sharp slap. "You're so nicely filled out back here. Nice and round and full. But now you're too tense. All your muscles are tight. I can't get the same effect. Relax."

"RELAX?"

_thwap_

"OW!"

"Relax."

"Oh fuck... Mulder... you know what you're asking here?"

_thwap_

"FUCK!"

"Relax." _thwap_ "I can do this all day, Alex."

"You bastard..."

_thwap_

"Oh yeah, that's better." _thwap_ "Much better. I knew you could do it, Alex."

Alex whimpered softly as he tried to keep his buttocks from tensing. He could feel the quiver Mulder spoke of with each steady smack. Why he was trying to obey he couldn't really pinpoint, except the very position seemed to drag it out of him. Not to mention the man himself...

"Now apologize." _thwap_

No fucking way. Alex caught his breath. "No fucking way."

_THWAP_

"OW!"

"Apoooolooogiiiiiize..."

Drawing a deep breath he snapped before he thought, "Give me a break, Mulder. My ass can hold out longer than your hand can."

"I'm sure it can, Alex. Which is why when my hand gets tired I'll switch to my belt."

"Nooooo..."

"Apologize." _thwap_

Silence. Except for a muffled whine.

Mulder's sigh wafted through the room to Alex's ears. "Fine. Be that way." Alex heard the clink of a belt buckle being undone, the scrape of the belt dragging through belt loops. He shifted nervously against the chair.

_crack_

Alex jerked and screamed as the leather licked already sore flesh. He arched against the chair helplessly as the strap came again and again. Mulder paused lingeringly between each stroke, but never the same amount of time. The leather surprised each time it landed, then there was nothing as Mulder let the burn build, let his arm rest so that each lash carried his full strength. He brought the belt down over and over until Alex was limp over the chair back, sobbing and writhing, ass on fire.

When he finally stopped and dropped the belt, Mulder reached out and played his hands over the bright red flesh, rubbing the inflamed cheeks roughly while Alex squirmed. "Now... apologize," he said in a satisfied voice.

"I'm sorry... oh fuck... I'm sorry I'm sorry..." Alex's voice caught.

"I'm sorry _what_?"

"I'm sorry... sir?"

Mulder laughed. "Nice. Very nice... remember that for later. But no, I was looking for more detail. _What_ are you sorry about?"

"Muuuulderrr..."

_thwap_

_thwap_

Alex jerked and whimpered as Mulder's hands struck, first one cheek, then the other. He twisted against the ties. "I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I'm sorry I—"

_Interactive apology fic. Whaddaya think Alex did?_

* * *


End file.
